


Shire Weddings

by searchingforpeter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Fluff, Gen, Hobbit Culture, Hobbit Wedding, Hobbits, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforpeter/pseuds/searchingforpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit weddings are very, very different to Dwarf weddings. Bofur wonders what he's gone and let himself in for when he sees the preparations being made for his marriage to his little thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shire Weddings

Bofur knew nothing of Hobbit weddings. It had not been required learning for any Dwarf, really, least of all a miner and a toymaker. He should have invested in reading up on them, he realised, when he found himself living in Bag End, surrounded by Hobbits, with one in particular planning… well, quite the wedding.

He had witnessed a birthday party shortly after his arrival and it had been a wonderful affair. He had earned his name as a creator of fine song when prompted and a provider of beautiful gifts. (Though Hobbits give gifts on birthdays, he came to realise, rather than receive them.)

But even that was not a patch on this.

Bilbo barely had time for a chaste kiss as he flitted about the Shire, filling trees with lanterns and lights and commissioning the younger Hobbits to catch fireflies from down by the lake to hang in jars around the meadow he had claimed for his own. Carpenter Hobbits were paid to make more chairs and tables for the event, and the Bakers and Cooks worked for weeks to find just the right pastries and dishes to satisfy Bilbo’s want for the perfect day.

Needless to say, the poor Dwarf was stunned.

A wedding among his people was simple. It was a binding of hands over a forge as the wedding bands were created by both man and his bride, each taking turns with the hammer until they were fit for wear. It was followed by the gift of gold from the groom to the bride’s father, and a feast among family.

Nothing at all like this.

"Bilbo, is this really necessary? You’ve invit’d the entire Shire, lad."

His halfling grunted an affirmative around the pencil in his mouth as he watched a group of Tooks clambering through the trees, adding more lanterns to the branches. Bilbo hummed his approval as Bofur’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back to his chest as his beard tickled his throat and lips played across the skin. The pencil was removed, dropped to the grass, and he stood there, content.

"And if I have? What shame is there in showing off my proud Master Dwarf?"

Bofur laughed, the sound echoing through Bilbo’s back and against his ribs, and he shook his head. “Aye, lad, but tha’s not the problem. Isn’t it a wee bit… much?”

"Says the Dwarf that hoards gold and sings songs of dragons to impress Hobbit women-"

"You produce some fine lasses this side of the world-"

"Be careful, Master Dwarf. Remember who’s bed it is you share."

Bofur chuckled once more, and his hand roamed down to have a fair squeeze at the backside pressed against his thigh. “Oh aye, I remember  _very_ well. Just imagine our wedding night, laddie…”

Bilbo turned and clipped the side of his head, knocking his hat askew, but if anyone saw, they also saw the wide grin and the red tips of his ears. It may have been a tad much, but he wanted nothing short of perfection when he married the cheerful, beaming Dwarf that had ensnared his heart with song and verse and tiny models of dragons and horses, Hobbits and Dwarfs, mountains and hills to decorate their home with.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr.


End file.
